Parenthood
by Werewolf10
Summary: sequel to the ever popular The Future Is Now. Third in trilogy. Troy and Gabriella have a whole new set of adventures waiting for them now that their parents!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Im back and ready for action! Sorry it took so long. And I'm gonna take a poll on how far I should go with this story. Should I, A. Take it until Jessy is in sixth grade. or B. Take it until Jessy is going off to college. I don't mind which one you guys chose. I love doing this story and just want everyone to enjoy it! 

Ch. 1 Parenthood 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

One week later, Troy unlocked the door as he and Gabriella brought Jessy into the house for the first time.

"And here we have the living room, and there's the kitchen, the best room in the house." Troy said as they walked through.

"There's the bathroom, and a closet, and here's mommy and daddy's room!" Troy continued to explain.

Jessy's only response was letting out a huge yawn and closing her eyes.

"What? Too much to take in at once?" Troy smiled as Gabriella carried her into the nursery

She carefully laid her down in the crib and covered her up with a blanket.

Troy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he placed his head on top of hers.

"You do realise she looks just like you." he whispered.

"That doesn't mean you didn't contribute anything." Gabriella smiled turning around so she was facing him.

"Come on. You need some sleep." Troy said before they headed to their room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Troy walked out into the arena. They had made it to the championship of the world! "And the team capitan of the Wildcats, Troy Bolton!" the announcer said as they ran to the center. Millions of cameras clicked as he smiled and twirled a basketball on his finger. 

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Jessy screamed from the nursery.

"Didn't you just feed her half an hour ago?" Troy groned as Gabriella got up.

"It's probably her diaper." she said no more happier that Troy.

Troy sighed and slamed the pillow over his head.

"Say good-bye to winning the match tomorow." Troy mumbled from under the pillow.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. AN

Hey, to anyone who's had experiance with small infants, I need ideas. It's been a while since I've been around babys so I have nothin. Oh, and Iwasallwoa, I'm still waiting for your answer.


	3. The Trials Begin

**I just want ot take some time to thank my incredible new co-author for this story, Iwasallwoah. Without you, dude, this chapter wouldn't be possible.**

**Ch. 3 The Trials Begin**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A month and a half later Troy stumbled in the door half asleep. Their late nights with Jessy were starting to easy up, but she still made her precence known.

"Hey, honey! How'd the game go?" Gabriella said from the kitchen where she was getting ready to fix dinner.

"Ok, I guess. We won, but I don't remember half of it. Jason finally had to make an emergency trip to Starbucks during half time." Troy said throwing his duffle bag on the table and plopping down in a chair. "Where's Jessy?"

"Sleeping." Gabriella said.

She spoke to soon. Jessy started screaming from the nursery. Gabriella started to go, but Troy stopped her.

"I'll take care of it. You need a break." he said smiling before heading down the hall.

"Hey, little ladybug! What's up?" Troy said walking over to the crib and reaching in.

He picked her up and kissed her forhead.

"Gabriella!" Troy said nervously.

"What?" Gabriella asked confused as she walked in.

"Jessy's burning up." Troy said handing her to his wife.

"Your right, she is." Gabriella said nervously too. "And look, her nose is running. Troy, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I'm going to go call her doctor." Troy said before running out of the room.

When he got to the phone he was so nervous that he could barely dial the number of the doctor that checked her every other week.

"Hello?" A very elderly man answered.

"Dr. Shoemaker? Hi. This is Troy Bolton." Troy said still nervous.

"Oh, hi, Troy! How are you doing? Is everything alright?" Dr. Shoemaker asked.

"It's Jessy. She's got a fever and her nose is running and I'm pretty sure I just herd her cough." Troy said franticly.

"Ok, just calm down. I think..."

"Oh, Dr. Shoemaker, what am I going to do? I don't want to lose my child! I don't want her to die!" Troy said half shouting in the phone.

"Calm down, son! I may have a hearing aid, but I could here that without one! It sounds to me like she's just caught herself a little cold and a slight fever. Did you take her tempature?" he said calmly.

"Honey, take her tempature!" Troy shouted down the hall.

"I just did. It's 99.9." Gabriella shouted back.

"99.9"

"Ok, then it's not to bad. Just make sure she gets lots of rest and try to minimize her contact with people. Especialy those who've just had a cold or have one now. When you bring her in next week I'll have a look at it. But it should be gone by then. You have a strong little girl, Mr. Bolton. She'll be just fine."

"Ok. Thank you so much, doctor!" Troy said hanging up before heading down the hall to tell Gabriella.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Chad walked up to their door and knocked.

"Who's there?" Troy asked from inside.

"Uh, Chad. Hey, I brought that magazine with the Michael Jordan interview for ya!" Chad said back.

A few seconds later Troy opened the door, but only enough to slide out a plastic container.

"Put your shoes, jewelry, and anything in your pockets in the container." Troy said through the crack.

"Dude, whats up with you?" Chad asked confused.

"I'll explain later. Just do it." Troy said still only sticking his face out.

"Whatever." Chad said before taking off his sandals and his ring.

"Thank you." Troy said taking the tray.

He shut the door and a few minuets later he came back, only this time he opened the door the whole way.

Chad started to come in, but Troy stoped him.

"Wait!" he said holding his hand out. Spread your arms.

Chad looked at him weird as he spread his arms. Troy then pulled a can of disinfectant spray out of his back pockets and sprayed every inch of Chad.

"Ok. Your good now." Troy said before leading the way in.

He grabbed the tray of stuff Chad took off and took them in the kitchen. There he had a large pot of boiling water where he took a pair of tongs and one by one placed the items in the pot.

"Sorry for all this, but Jessy has a cold and the doctor said to make sure no other germs get near her."

"Bummer. And I was going to give her this too. It was my sister's." Chad said holding up a stuffed kitten.

Troy looked at it like it was a machine gun. "What are you thinking? Those things are swarming with germs!"

He took with with the tips of his finger and thumb and ran it into the laundry room and threw it in the washer. Just then Chad's phone rang.

"Hello? Hi, sweetie! I...what? Oh dear, I'm on my way! Just hang on!" Chad said before hanging up.

"What? What is it?" Troy said. He couldn't get anything out of him though, he was starting to hyperventilate.

"Dude, breath. Deep breaths." Troy said trying to get Chad to calm down.

"Taylor just went into labor!" he finally shouted.

"She what?" Gabriella said rushing in holding Jessy. When she saw Chad she looked nervously at Troy.

"Don't worry, he's clean." Troy said. "Gabriella, you just stay here with Jessy, I'll go to the hospital with them."

"Oh no you won't! You'll call your mother to watch Jessy and we'll both go! I'm not leaving my friend to bring a baby into this world alone!"


	4. And Baby Makes Four?

I just want to give a huge thanks to Iwasallwoah for this chapter. She wrote it and deserves all credit for it. 

Ch. 4 And Baby Makes...Four?

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Chad stared blankly at the phone in his outstretched palm. He blinked, then his eyes widened, blinking even faster.

"Chad? Earth to Chad, you okay?" Gabriella asked, fear in her voice.

Chad kept staring at the phone, holding it as far away from his body as possibly, as if it was a deadly disease.

"Chad!" Gabriella snapped, not caring if she woke the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Huh?" Chad mumbled, coming out of his reverie.

"Chad, are you going to be okay in there?" Troy asked nervously, patting his friend on the shoulder.

Chad shook his head furiously, his mop of hair violently swishing from side to side. "We gotta go. We gotta go!Taylor needs me!" Chad said, grabbing his shoes and ring out of the plastic container, and grabbing his keys while rushing towards the door.

"Do NOT let that man drive," Gabriella said, pushing Troy towards the door, "Tell Taylor I'll meet her there, as soon as I can get your mother over here."

Troy turned, placing a kiss on her forehead, then on top of Jessy's. Gabriella smiled, chuckling slightly, and then she ran back inside the house. As the door made the clicking noise to signal it was shut, she grabbed the cordless phone, and rushed into the nursery to put Jessy down.

'She's still sound asleep, thank god.' Gabriella thought, sighing. She dialed the numbers quickly, after she'd carefully placed the sleeping baby in the bassinette, and then crept out of the room shutting the door softly behind her. After a few rings, a voice came through the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" Troy's mother asked, a cheery air about her voice floating over the line.

"Lucy, hi, its Gabriella.Taylor just went into labor and I want to be there with her, uh, so do you think you coul-"

"Stay where you are I'll be there in just a minute." Lucy Bolton said, and hung up.

Within 10 minutes, there was a knock on the door. Gabriella rushed and opened it, quickly explaining that Jessy had a cold and would probably be fussy, and that she'd call as soon as she heard anything, since Chad was like her second son before rushing out and driving to the hospital as fast as legally possible.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As she ran in through the automatic double doors, she saw a large bushy figure above the crowd.

'Chad.' she thought, running over to see her husband's and Chad's faces pale and twisted in pain.

She saw him send her a 'help me' glare, as she looked down to see Taylor gripping their hands, one on each side on her, in a death grip and breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth.

"How far apart are they, Chad?" Gabriella questioned, looking to Chad, who had a similar expression to Troy's on his face, although his was a deeper more nervous one.

"Uh, last time I checked it was10 minutes." Chad said, glancing down at his watch.

Taylor puffed out a last breath, and then sighed, releasing Troy's and Chad's hands. Troy sighed in relief, grabbing his left hand with his right one and cradling it.

"Wimp," he commented at Troy.

"Dude, she hurts." Troy mumbled, not wanting Taylor to hear.

"Shut up Troy," Taylor said, she then looked to Gabriella,

"How's Jessy?"

"She's been better, but that's not a big deal right now. How are you, Tay?"

"Um, I've been better too." Taylor chuckled, "I'm ready for this to be over." She groaned.

"It's alright, babe. Everything's going to be alright," Chad said, acting like he wasn't ready to scream with nerves. Let's just say, Chad wasn't a very good actor.

"I'd believe you if you sounded like you believed yourself," Taylor groaned. She began breathing deeply again, another contraction hitting much sooner than expected.

She locked her grip on Troy's and Chad's hands again, and Troy yelped slightly in pain.

"Didn't you tell them that she was in heavy labor when you called the hospital?" Gabriella asked, it finally dawning on her that they were still in the waiting room.

"Oh, crap! I knew I forgot something!" Chad said.

Taylor slowly turned to Gabriella, as did Troy. "Could you?" Taylor asked.

"Of course," Gabriella answered, reaching over and smacking Chad on the back of the head.

"Ow," he groaned.

"You didn't call the HOSPITAL?!" Gabriella asked, glaring coldly at him, "Even Troy remembered to call the hospital."

She walked past Chad and Taylor, smiling at her husband on the way, and walked to the small desk with glass shielding the front.

"Excuse me?" she said, knocking lightly on the glass. She explained how her friend was in labor, but her husband had forgotten to call, and the receptionist immediately put Taylor in a room, having Chad go along and putting Troy and Gabriella into a reserved waiting room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the delivery room, Chad was panicking. He felt like he couldn't breathe, so he flopped into the chair next to Taylor's bed while she dug her nails into his arms because she couldn't deal with the pain. She hadn't wanted an epidural; she figured she'd be able to manage. She was kicking herself for thinking that now. She couldn't see straight, the pain was so immense. She could make out Chad's bush of hair, and that was pretty much it of him.

"How are we today, Danforth's?" Their doctor asked, entering the room.

"U-u-uh, we're g-g-g-good, I g-g-g-guess," Chad answered as he tried to even out his ragged breathing.

"Nervous, Chad?" The doctor said, chuckling.

Chad hated him for laughing, but figured he wouldn't have to deal with him much more, since the baby was being born anyway. He couldn't handle seeing Taylor in this much pain and not being able to help her to get rid of it. He got up slowly, and bent over her, kissing her forehead as the doctor examined her.

"We're ready, Taylor. You're 10 centimeters dilated, and ready to deliver!"

"Good," Taylor said, still clutching Chad's arm in her death grip.

"Chad, why don't you go with her," The doctor pointed over to a nurse, "and get in your scrubs, and I'll take Taylor in we'll meet you in there."

"Yeah," Chad mumbled, kissing Taylor's head again. She let go of his arm, and he stumbled out of the room after the nurse, following her into a room where she directed him to put on a pair of blue scrubs over his clothes.

"She'll be in here, sir," the nurse said, shoving Chad into a labor room where Taylor was. He saw her puffing air and went over to her, grabbing her hand. She laughed at the cap covering his monumental amount of hair.

"And I didn't think anything would fit over the 'do," she said softly, squeezing his hand.

He was still not able to breathe well.

"Chad, you're making me nervous." He shook his head, trying to tell her not to worry.

"Chad, I can't be stressed for this."

"I-I kn-now." He said, trying to smile. He still couldn't breathe. A nurse handed him a brown paper sack, and he started breathing into it, trying to calm himself down for Taylor's sake.

"Mr. Danforth, why don't you go into the hall for a minute, we'll tell you when she's ready to push." The doctor said, patting Chad on the back.

He nodded, holding one finger up at Taylor.

'Come on Chad, you don't want the first time your kid sees you to be you hyperventilating.' he thought, breathing into the bag. He leaned against the wall and regained himself just in time.

"She's ready, Mr. Danforth." A nurse said, poking her head out of the room.

Chad walked in, tossed the bag into the trash can and grabbed Taylor's hand.

"OW," she screamed.

She looked at Chad with narrow eyes. "I'm blaming you for this."

"Well, tell me how much it hurts. Squeeze and show me how much it hurts," he said, surprising himself with how calm he was.

"Okay, Taylor, on the next contraction, I need you to push for me, okay?" the doctor asked. Taylor nodded. She pushed while the doctor counted to ten, and squeezed Chad's hand as hard as she possibly could.

After a few more pushes, the doctor looked up at her,

"One more big one and this one is out," he said. Taylor screamed, pushing as hard as she could, but it wasn't over. No, it wasn't over yet.

"We have a baby girl!" the doctor said, holding up a squealing baby for Chad and Taylor to see. Taylor began to cry, as did Chad.

"Daddy, want to cut the cord?" the doctor asked, Chad obliged, cutting the cord and walking back to Taylor. He kissed her forehead."Alright, one minute and we'll get the other one out of there."

"Other one?!" Chad asked an astonished tone to his voice.

"Yeah." Taylor answered softly. "We're having twins!Surprise?"

"Surprise?!" Chad answered his eyes wide.

Before he could completely register the thought, the doctor returned, and Taylor had to push again. She grabbed Chad's forearm, and pushed with all her might until another cry filled the room.

"Congrats Dad! You have a son." The doctor said, handing Chad the scissors to cut the other cord. He did so, and then looked at his squirming son, tears filling his chocolate eyes.

"We have a son Tay! A daughter and a son!" Chad said excitedly. Taylor laughed tiredly, smiling at her husband.

"Well, looks like we get to use both our names."

"Yeah," she said. "You aren't mad I didn't tell you?"

"No," he said, "I couldn't be mad at you for anything right now. I love you more than anything in the entire world, and you just gave me two more things to love with all my heart."

Taylor got teary eyed hearing Chad's little speech. He kissed her deeply, then pulled back, smiling.

"I'm going to go tell Troy and Gabby."

"Alright," she said, "I love you."

"Love you too, Tay." He said, and walked out of the room. He went to the waiting room and saw Troy and Gabriella looking tired and stressed. "So." he said. Gabriella jumped out of her seat, grabbing Chad by the neck of his scrubs.

"WHAT?!" she practically exploded. "Was Taylor that bad when we had Jessy?" Troy asked, chuckling at his wife's actions. Gabriella chose to ignore him and bore her eyes into Chad's.

"Worse," Chad answered, then looked to Gabriella. "You're an aunt."

"It's a..." Gabriella said, confusedly.

"Well first, we have Whitney Danforth."

"It's a girl!" Gabriella cried, hugging Chad.

"And then," Chad continued, shocking Gabriella and Troy equally.

"There's more?"

"Believe me, I was surprised too, but anyway, then we have William Danforth."

"YES!" Troy hi-fived Chad. "I won the bet!"

"Did not," Gabriella snorted, releasing Chad. "He said her first."

"Yeah but I bet she'd have a boy, not that he'd announce it second!"

"Well I said she'd have a girl. And we found out about her first!" Gabriella knew it wasn't going to work, "Let's just call it even."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hi Whitney," Chad cooed, holding the small baby in his arms. She had a pink blanket around her with a pink and blue striped hat upon her head. "I'm your Daddy and I love you already, yes I do. Now, your Mommy says that I can't spoil you or anything, but she doesn't have to know about it, okay?"

"I can hear you smart one," Taylor said, grinning at Chad. She held William who was wrapped in a blue planket with a green and blue stripped hat on. "Looks like we have a daddy's girl on our hands, Will."

"No no no. You come here, buddy." Chad said, he held out his other arm and took Will from a protesting Taylor. "I love you too my future Wildcat superstar.Yeah, you're gonna beat all of Troy's records and then we're gonna throw it right in his face, aren't we? Yes, we are."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Give me my children before you brainwash them. They aren't even a day old and you've already got their entire existence planned." she chuckled.

"Well, at least one of you can marry rich for me, right? You want to take care of your daddy in his old age, don't you?" Chad asked.

"Shut up," she laughed, as he got up and kissed her cheek.

"You know you love me." Chad answered,

"I love all of you," she answered, looking upon her new and improved family. She knew it would be chaos, but it'd be her chaos. And she couldn't wait for it to start.


	5. Splish Splash

**Sorry for the wait! I got a new job and I haven't had a chance to get on much.**

Ch. 5 Splish Splash

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seven months latter Gabriella walked in after work. She immediatly heard farmiliar squeals of laughter coming from the kitchen. She walked in to find Jessy in the sink surrounded by soap suds, and Troy sitting on the counter top ,almost as wet as Jessy, styling her hair in different ways.

"Honey, I think Jessy has something she wants to tell you." he said putting the finishing touches in Jessy's mohawk.

Gabriella laughed as she sat down her purse before walking over and giving Troy and Jessy a kiss.

"Is daddy trying to make you grow up to fast?" she cooed to Jessy, who replied by wipping her soap covered hand all over Gabriella's face.

"Nice one, Jess!" Troy laughed as he held his hand over and Jessy started to give him "hi-fives".

"You set her up to that?" Gabriella said in disbelief as Troy hopped down.

"Hey, don't you feel better now that all that stressed is washed off?" Troy said still smiling.

"I guess. But I still can't believe you would have our daughter do that." Gabriella said smiling also.

"Well, would it make any difference if I told you that I got an actuall job?"

"You did?! Oh, Troy, I'm so proud of you!" Gabriella exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's a part time job realy. Me and Chad are gonna be coaching a little league basketball team on weekdays after school. So I can still be home with Jessy during the days and then be gone for only a couple of hours when you get home. It pays pretty good too."

"I know you'll be perfect at it, Troy." Gabriella stroking his cheek with her hand.

He leaned down and softly kissed her. They stood there, lost in each other until they both felt something wet splash on their faces.

After seeing it was a big soap sud glob that hit right on their cheeks, they turned around to see Jessy sitting in the tub with a big toothless grin on her face.

"That's my girl!" Gabriella said running over to her and giving her a hi-five, leaving Troy stand there with an open mouth.


	6. AN2

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever. It's kinda been on an unofficial hiatus(for those of you who don't know, that just means i wount be updating for a while). I should start up as soon as I can after Christmas. Love ya all, and thanks for bearing with me!**


End file.
